Metal detectors generally consist of an elongate pole with a detecting head at one end and an electronic assembly at the other end. These are often used at sandy beaches to recover lost metal items buried beneath the surface. The user may carry along a sand scoop or shovel to dig through the sand at a location found by the detector. The scoop may be perforated to let sand pass through while retaining small metal items such as coins. The operator generally needs both hands to use the scoop. The detector must be laid aside in the sand. It is awkward to carry and use the scoop and the detector together, and if the scoop comes near the detector, it will give an erroneous reading.